Flamenco
by Cris Krux
Summary: Um encontro fortuito e algumas revelações sobre o passado de Marguerite podem aparecer...


**FLAMENCO**

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

Notas: não, eu não sou dona dos personagens… Mas isso não me impede de amá-los!

Observação: essa fic já foi previamente publicada, sob o pen name CMZANINI, e o título de "FLAMENCO". Porém, por algum problema no fanfiction, desapareceu e ficou "bloqueada" para leitura, por isso está sendo republicada sob um novo título e sob um novo pen name (Cris Krux). Como também perdi todas as reviews, não posso agradecer aos leitores, mas agradeço a todos os que me apoiaram, me incentivando a republicar todas as fics: Becka, Camila Geisa, Claudia, Fabi, Ju, Lady K, Lady F, Lord Ed, Nay, Ninna, Pri, Rosa, Si Bettin, Si Ianuck, Tata (espero não ter esquecido de ninguém, mas se esqueci de citar meu coração com certeza não esqueceu, viu?)

Referências aos episódios: Out of Time, Unnatural Selection, Prophecy, The Secret, Tapestry

Observação: essa fanfic foi inspirada depois de uma viagem que fiz. Primeiro visitei Stonehenge/Avebury (Inglaterra), e na semana seguinte fui pra Espanha, tendo a chance de assistir a uma apresentação noturna de flamenco numa caverna no Albaicín (Granada), com o Alhambra a minha frente… (suspiros…)

Eles estavam todos juntos. Tinham trabalhado em coletar espécies diferentes para Challenger nos últimos dois dias, acampando para passar a noite, e caminhando durante todo o dia. Nem é preciso mencionar que todos estavam cansados e um pouco zangados com a teimosia de Challenger em continuar caminhando num tempo tão quente quanto aquele.

Marguerite, como era de se esperar, tinha resmungado e reclamado durante toda a última hora de caminhada, até finalmente parar e sentar-se entre as raízes de uma árvore, aproveitando sua sombra generosa.

'Vamos lá, Marguerite, apenas mais meia hora'

'Nem pensar, Challenger, nada que você possa fazer ou dizer vai fazer com que eu me mova na próxima meia hora'

Roxton, Verônica, e Ned sorriram discretamente, pois pelo menos desta vez Marguerite estava expressando o que todos eles sentiam.

'Challenger, é melhor parar e acampar para a noite. Se eu conheço a Senhorita Krux, ela fará exatamente como ela disse', Roxton disse, fazendo uma mesura e piscando cumplicemente para ela. Ela apenas sorriu de volta, silenciosamente; ela entendeu que eles todos estavam com ela contra a teimosia de Challenger, dessa vez.

Eles prepararam o acampamento, mas mesmo assim o mau humor de Marguerite continuou. Não havia nenhum braço de rio ou riacho por perto, e ela simplesmente odiava não poder lavar-se para se livrar da poeria do dia. Porém, como contra isso eles não tinham remédio, os outros apenas decidiram que o melhor era não ficar no caminho dela para evitar se transformar no alvo de seus insultos ou de seus comentários ácidos. A única tentativa veio de Roxton, que preparou café para Malone e para ela, e foi corajoso o suficiente para se aproximar e oferecer o café a ela. Ela aceitou a bebida escura e revigorante, mas a única resposta que Roxton recebeu foi um olhar agradecido. E mesmo sendo apenas isso, foi mais que suficiente para ele – ele amava aqueles olhos cinza-azulados quando eles ficavam quase transparentes como agora.

Eles se prepararam para passar mais uma noite na selva. Mas no meio da noite eles foram pegos de surpresa por uma forte chuva. Não houve tempo para encontrar um abrigo apropriado, e em alguns minutos eles estavam completamente encharcados.

O clima no platô podia ser absolutamente estranho, e depois que parou de chover algumas horas depois, a temperatura caiu o suficiente para tornar a estadia deles muito desconfortável. Como o raiar do dia ainda estava longe, eles não podiam contar com o sol para aquecê-los. Mas eles estavam muito cansados para continuar caminhando, e decidiram esperar pela luz do dia para começar a voltar para a Casa da Árvore. E não era fácil tentar voltar a dormir no que tinha sobrado do acampamento.

Ao raiar do dia, eles foram acordados pelos sons inesperados de um comboio cigano. Eles ficaram desconfiados, pois todos se lembravam muito bem a quantidade de problemas em que tinham se envolvido no último encontro que tinham tido com uma cigana e que tinham se envolvido em suas profecias… E os ciganos eram realmente raros no platô, então encontrá-los não era exatamente algo comum ou esperado. Eles apenas torceram para que dessa vez esse encontro não significasse problemas.

'Bom dia, viajantes, meu nome é Iago' saudou-os o cigano moreno que conduzia o cavalo do comboio, numa voz melodiosa.

'Bom dia. Nós somos amigos'

'E pelo visto, senhor, estão precisando de roupas secas e de bebidas quentes' foi a resposta amigável do cigano. 'Podemos ajudá-los se vocês aceitarem me acompanhar ao acampamento do meu povo'

'Eu sou Challenger, e esses são meus companheiros de viagem, Roxton, Ned, Marguerite e Verônica', George falou, enquanto trocava olhares afirmativos com os outros 'e nós o seguiremos com prazer se você for generoso em manter sua oferta'

O comboio foi rearranjado de forma que Marguerite e Verônica pudessem ir sentadas, e os homens seguiram a pé. Iago foi muito respeitoso e manteve uma conversa tranquila com todos eles, e em menos de uma hora eles chegaram ao acampamento cigano. Era uma visão alegre todas as tendas coloridas e as pessoas começando a sair delas nas suas roupas diferentes e interessantes.

Iago os levou diretamente à tenda maior, e os apresentou para a chefa da tribo, uma velha senhora. Apesar de todas as marcas da idade em seu rosto, ela ainda tinha o cabelo muito negro, com apenas um ou outro fio grisalho, e seus olhos, negros como a noite, eram vivos e bondosos, demonstrando grande sabedoria. Ela olhou de um para outro com bondade e grande interesse, e isso deu a eles a estranha sensação de que ela podia ler dentro de suas almas com apenas um olhar. Ela pareceu particularmente interessada em Marguerite – mas os outros não se surpreenderiam com isso, já que a maioria dos estranhos normalmente era imediatamente magnetizada e se afogava nos olhos azul-piscina de Marguerite.

'Bem-vindos à nossa tribo, viajantes. Meu nome é Yoná. Por favor, sigam minha neta Stella, ela irá providenciar roupas secas e bebidas e comidas quentes para todos vocês.'

Uma garota de não mais de 13 anos se levantou de onde estava sentada, ao lado de Yoná, e com um sorriso tímido mas amigável os convidou a segui-la. Ela levou os rapazes a uma tenda, as garotas a outra, e deu a eles roupas e sapatos ciganos secos, ajudando-os a deixar suas roupas e botas para secar. Quando eles estavam prontos, ela os guiou para o centro do acampamento, onde a maioria dos ciganos estava sentada ao redor do fogo tomando chá quente, e eles também se sentiram muito mais confortáveis depois de tomarem a bebida quente.

'Nós poderíamos esperar até que nossas roupas estivessem secas, e só então começar a voltar pra Casa da Árvore' Verônica disse. Ela estava vestida com uma tunica púrpura, que dava um brilho diferente a sua pele bronzeada.

'É uma grande idéia', os outros concordaram. Eles estavam se sentindo bem-vindos pelos estranhos, e de alguma forma mesmo a caçadora, normalmente tão desconfiada de qualquer estranho, sentia que eles não estavam em perigo. Eles quase que se sentiam parte da tribo, vestidos como eles. Ned, Roxton e Challenger usavam calças escuras e camisas brancas, com uma faixa colorida ao redor de suas cinturas. Marguerite usava uma saia longa, vermelha e negra, de seda, e uma camisa branca, bordada com pequenos pedaços de espelho, o que dava a seus olhos um brilho quase etéreo. Para eles, porém, o mais estranho era usar os sapatos ciganos, tão diferentes de suas botas molhadas.

Yoná veio de sua tenda e se juntou a eles no centro do acampamento.

'Hoje é uma festa para nós, já que estamos viajando há muitos dias antes de chegar aqui. Nosso povo está acostumado a celebrar e dançar, e durante os longos dias de viagem eu não permiti que parássemos para celebrar. Então, hoje vocês podem se juntar a nós, se quiserem, numa pequena comemoração ao estilo cigano'

Eles todos aceitaram, já que era uma ótima forma de passarem o tempo enquanto estivessem no acampamento.

Ao meio-dia, os ciganos já tinham organizado um palco improvisado de um lado do acampamento. Mas primeiro eles comeram novamente, uma refeição frugal composta de pão, azeitonas deliciosas e um vinho leve. Depois do almoço, dois ciganos se posicionaram de um lado do palco, ao fundo. Os dois traziam suas guitarras, e logo o som delas podia ser ouvido através do acampamento, como que convidando toda a tribo para a festa. Quando todos se aproximaram do palco, eles começaram a cantar o "canto hondo", e logo os rapazes e moças estavam no palco, dançando. Os rapazes sapateavam e batiam palmas, e as garotas, além de sapatear, usavam suas castanholas. Os sons eram alegres e a visão da dança era realmente um bálsamo para todos no acampamento.

A expedição Challenger não podia conter sua admiração, e aplaudiu o grupo tão logo a primeira música terminou. Eles foram convidados para se aproximarem mais do palco, de forma a poder ver melhor os grupos dançando. E a visão valia a pena. Eles nem viram as horas passarem, observando. Durante uma das pausas, eles ficaram compartilhando suas opiniões sobre a festa, mas todos concordavam que aquele dia estava sendo realmente uma benção de calma no platô normalmente tão agitado.

Logo um novo par de guitarristas ciganos subiu ao palco. Antes deles começarem a tocar, o grupo se aproximou novamente do palco, para assistir às danças bem de perto desde o início. E quando os ciganos começaram a tocar novamente, agora em uma melodia ainda mais profunda e envolvente, os exploradores ficaram muito surpresos ao verem Marguerite levantar-se e ir para o palco. Eles estavam tão surpresos que nem tentaram impedi-la.

Ela alcançou o lugar onde os guitarristas ciganos estavam sentados, pegou as castanholas, e voltou, parando no meio do palco. Então, ela começou a sapatear da mesma forma que os pares haviam feito antes, batendo palmas e depois usando as castanholas de maneira muito apropriada. A dança cigana era rápida, sensual e envolvente, e ela dançava não apenas como se sempre tivesse sabido como fazer isso, mas também como se ela sempre tivesse praticado a tal dança – o que parecia impossível considerando a parte da história dela que os outros tinham tido a chance de vislumbrar nos últimos anos… Mas nesse momento nenhum deles estava conseguindo pensar claramente, pois todos pareciam hipnotizados pela sua dança. Os olhos dela estavam desfocados, e eles tinham a sensação que ela estava em algum tipo de transe. E eles não tentaram pará-la, porque ela tinha um sorriso leve em seus lábios, como se estar dançando ali estivesse de alguma forma fazendo-a sentir-se bem ou feliz. Roxton tinha seus olhos particularmente presos nela, seguindo o ritmo frenético e o movimento sensual de seus quadris sob a saia de seda.

Os ciganos pareceram não achar estranho que a viajante dançasse no seu palco. Ela dançou por quase meia hora, batendo palmas, sapateando, tocando as castanholas e movendo-se maestralmente sobre o palco. Então, quando a canção terminou, ela fechou sua apresentação com uma batida mais forte de seu sapato cigano. Enquanto todos a aplaudiam, seus amigos estavam tentando captar seu olhar, e puderam ver os olhos dela finalmente entrarem em foco novamente, e tão logo uma sombra de compreensão passou por aqueles olhos azuis, ela desmaiou. Roxton foi o mais rápido para subir ao palco, e tomou seu corpo desacordado em seus braços fortes, levando-a para onde os outros estavam, ao pé do palco.

'Ela está inconsciente, Challenger' foi seu comentário preocupado.

'É verdade, John, vamos levá-la para a tenda que nos foi destinada esta manhã, para que eu possa examiná-la'

Eles seguiram preocupados para a tenda. Depois de examiná-la e ainda segurando seu pulso, Challenger disse aos outros 'O pulso dela está acelerado, e ela está um pouco febril, mas tudo isso poderia ser facilmente explicado pelo longo tempo que ela dançou no frenesi em que estava. Eu não encontro nenhum outro sintoma físico que possa explicar o estado dela agora'

'E sobre essa dança? Eu tive a impressão de que ela estava em transe ou algo assim…'

'Concordo com você, John, os olhos dela estavam desfocados, mas ela parecia estar alegre dançando, eu realmente não sei explicar isso.'.

'Talvez eu possa ajudá-los, se me permitem' todos se viraram para ver Yoná, que tinha apenas entrado na tenda.

'Há muitas coisas sobre essa mulher que nem vocês nem ela mesma sabem. Ela não está doente, vocês apenas precisam deixá-la descansar algum tempo. Mais tarde eu vou querer falar com ela' e dizendo isso, Yoná saiu da tenda.

Como que pressentindo o que estava acontecendo, os olhos de Marguerite se abriram.

'Marguerite, você está bem?' 'Como você dançou daquele jeito?' 'O que você está sentindo?' todos a bombardearam com perguntas simultâneas.

Ela se sentou e piscando de dor levou a mão num frágil movimento até sua têmpora, falando devagar 'Poderíamos conversar mais tarde? Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, e eu preferia descansar sozinha por algum tempo …'

'Mas' Roxton tentou.

'Mais tarde, John, por favor…' ela pediu, indicando a porta da tenda para todos eles.

Eles saíram, confusos. John permaneceu parado na entrada da tenda.

'Vamos, John, você pode vir ver como ela está mais tarde. Agora, o melhor é deixá-la sozinha um pouco' foi o comentário de Verônica.

Ele teve que concordar, e juntou-se aos outros voltando ao palco, onde os ciganos continuavam celebrando.

Dentro da tenda, Marguerite estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela podia se lembrar de estar dançando, mas aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido. Ela nunca antes tinha tido qualquer contato com os ciganos, mas de alguma forma quando o "canto hondo" começou, ela sentiou como se alguma memória tivesse sido despertada em suas veias e ela se moveu de forma instintiva. E enquanto ela dançava tinha tido algumas visões, todas relacionadas a um homem de cabelos escuros e de olhos escuros e profundos. Ele tinha uma postura elegante, e ela sentia que de alguma forma o reconhecia, mas não podia se lembrar de onde. Suas habilidades com reconhecimento tinham sido valiosas durante seus anos como Parsifal, na Guerra, mas ela não era capaz de encontrá-lo em seus catálogos mentais. E a visão que ela tinha tido era muito confusa, ela tinha visto Xhan, o Oroborus, uma mulher loura com cabelo cacheado e olhos cinza azulados como os dela própria, caminhando nos círculos de pedra em Avebury e entre as pedras de Stonehenge. Sua cabeça estava rodando e latejando, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não era capaz de relaxar e descansar um pouco. Ela queria acreditar que depois de algum descanso ela seria capaz de pensar logicamente novamente.

Ela ficou ali, andando de um lado para outro na tenda, eventualmente levando a mão a sua testa dolorida. Ela sequer notou quando Roxton entrou na tenda quase uma hora depois e se aproximou dela pelas costas. Ele moveu suas grandes mãos com incrível delicadeza sobre as têmporas dela, massageando-as levemente. Ele sentiu as costas dela se retesarem, mas rapidamente ela relaxou e suspirou de leve.

'Estou te machucando?' ele perguntou, educadamente, pronto para parar sua leve carícia frente a qualquer reação ou resposta negativa que viesse dela. Ao invés disso, ela não respondeu, e quando ele se aproximou para ver seu rosto, ele viu as lágrimas que corriam livremente pelo rosto dela. Ele parou de massagear suas têmporas, mas ela moveu suas mãos delicadas para cobrir as dele.

'Não pare' ela pediu, murmurando 'Está ajudando um pouco'.

Ele continuou, ao mesmo tempo que a moveu para uma cama de campanha dentro da tenda, ajudando-a a deitar-se. Ele continuou a massagear suas têmporas levemente, mesmo depois que ela finalmente dormiu.

Ele ainda estava ali, acariciando sua testa a seus cabelos, quando Verônica entrou na tenda. Ela fez sinal para que ele os encontrasse do lado de for a, onde os outros estavam esperando, com Yoná.

'Ela conseguiu dormir, finalmente?'

'Sim, meia hora atrás. Mas ela parecia estar com muita dor quando eu cheguei'

'Então minha conversa com ela terá que esperar até amanhã. Por aqui, vocês podem dormir nessas tendas. Verônica, você dorme aqui com Marguerite. E os senhores podem dormir nessa próxima tenda.'

Roxton não gostou do arranjo – se dependesse dele, ele ficaria ao lado dela até que ela estivesse bem novamente.

'Roxton, eu posso perfeitamente tomar conta dela. Se eu notar qualquer sinal de dor, dela piorar ou qualquer coisa, eu prometo que chamarei vocês na tenda'

'Obrigado, Verônica, e boa noite'

Depois de darem seus boas-noites, eles se separaram, os homens indo para a tenda próxima, e Verônica entrando na tenda que ela iria dividir com Marguerite. Marguerite estava deitada, dormindo aparentemente em paz, mas ainda estava pálida, e Verônica podia ver claramente os lugares por onde as lágrimas tinham corrido no rosto da outra mulher. Algo realmente havia perturbado Marguerite dessa vez. Ela moveu sua própria cama de campanha para próximo de Marguerite, e deitou-se para dormir.

Ela foi acordada cedo naquela manhã, um pouco antes do nascer do sol: Marguerite estava resmungando e se movendo. Verônica notou as pérolas de suor na testa de Marguerite e ficou chocada notando a febre dela. Ela saiu para buscar água e buscou os rapazes na outra tenda. Eles voltaram juntos, e enquanto ela colocava toalhas úmidas na testa de Marguerite para baixar sua febre, Challenger a examinou, mas não pôde encontrar nenhum sintoma além da febre que pudesse ajudar a diagnosticá-la. Eles ficaram ali, se entreolhando preocupados com a palidez de Marguerite, até que Yoná chegou.

'Bom dia, viajantes. Eu suspeitei que ela poderia ter febre. Relembrar o que ela viu ontem deve ter sido realmente doloroso para ela. Eu trouxe algo que pode ajudá-la a melhorar. E então eu vou falar com ela. Aqui, faça-a beber isso' ela disse, entregando a eles um pote com um líquido de cor leitosa.

'O que é isso?' Roxton perguntou, com um tom desconfiado mal-disfarçado em sua voz.

'É algo para fazê-la sentir-se melhor, rapaz. Não se preocupe, nós jamais poderíamos fazer qualquer coisa para feri-la ou fazer mal a ela, e no momento apropriado vocês saberão o quanto ela é importante'

Roxton engoliu o comentário de que para ele ela já era a pessoa mais importante em todo o mundo.

Eles sustentaram a cabeça de Marguerite, obrigando-a a beber pouco a pouco todo o líquido que estava no pote. Menos de uma hora depois, a febre baixou um pouco, e ela abriu os olhos.

Mas antes que ela pudesse falar, Yoná disse a eles: 'Agora, por favor me deixem sozinha com ela, nós precisamos conversar'

Todos eles se moveram para a saída da tenda, exceto Roxton, que parou na saída buscando o olhar distraído de sua amada.

'John, ela pediu para falar comigo sozinha' Marguerite comentou com voz fraca.

'Você pode ficar, caçador. Na verdade, você deve ficar. De outra forma, essa mulher aqui vai demorar demais para contra a você ou aos outros o que foi discutido aqui, e essa demora pode causar a ela ainda mais sofrimento que tudo que ela já experimentou'

'Por mais que eu deseje ficar, Yoná, se sua conversa tiver qualquer relação com o passado ou o futuro de Marguerite, é uma decisão dela se ela quer que eu fique ou não. Mesmo que você me peça para ficar, se Marguerite me pedir para ir, eu sairei' ele disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Marguerite. Ele já tinha aprendido, em todos aqueles anos, que pressioná-la não era uma boa estratégia.

Como Marguerite continuasse em silêncio, ele cumprimentou Yoná e se preparou para sair, mas foi impedido pela voz de Marguerite: 'John, por favor, fique comigo'.

Ele quase não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos, mas quando olhou para trás viu que estava escrito nos olhos dela que ela realmente desejava que ele ficasse ali com ela. O que quer que tivesse acontecido no dia anterior, tinha realmente afetado-a, pois ela tinha um certo assombro em seus olhos tristes, e parecia um pouco fragilizada com a situação.

Ele rapidamente cruzou a tenda, sentou-se na cama de campanha, e ajudou-a a sentar-se com as costas dela apoiadas em seu peito largo, segurando sua mão. Ele podia sentir ainda as costas da camisa dela úmidas e a pele quente de febre.

'Muito melhor assim' foi o comentário inicial de Yoná.

'Ontem, durante a dança, você viu algo, Marguerite.'

'Primeiramente, eu queria entender como eu dancei daquele jeito …' a voz fraca de Marguerite foi baixando no final da frase.

'É a memória de seus ossos, a memória do seu sangue, a memória da sua pele. É sua memória ancestral.'

Ele sentiu o corpo dela se retesar contra o dele.

'Eu acho que não estou entendendo.'

'O que você sabe sobre seu passado, minha criança?'

Ele sentiu que ela hesitou um pouco. Então ela começou, em voz baixa porém firme, por trás da qual ele podia sentir o tom de muitas emoções represadas.

'Eu nunca conheci minha família. Eu fui dada para adoção em uma roda dos enjeitados de um convento em Londres quando eu tinha menos de um ano de idade, de acordo com as freiras. Não havia certidão de nascimento, nem data de nascimento, apenas um nome: Marguerite Krux – e mesmo sobre isso as freiras não tinham certeza, já que podia ser um nome falso. O medalhão de ouro que estava comigo apenas mencionava o primeiro nome, Marguerite, mas nenhum sobrenome. Nos primeiros anos, o convento recebeu dinheiro endereçado a Marguerite Krux, que eles usaram para comprar roupas, comida e para educar-me. Porém, quando eu estava com pouco mais de seis anos o dinheiro parou de chegar. Foi quando o convento me mandou para uma escola interna para garotas pobres, e de lá eu fui sendo mandada de um orfanato para outro, passando algum tempo nas ruas depois de cada vez que eu conseguia fugir, e sendo resgatada e enviada para outro orfanato, até completer dezesseis anos…'

Como ele gostaria de acabar com toda a tristeza dela. Ele tinha aprendido que ela tinha vindo ao platô para encontrar a si mesma, em busca do oroborus que poderia ser trocado por sua certidão de nascimento, que poderia explicar suas origens. E mesmo nisso ela tinha falhado, preferindo perder o oroborus e ficar com ele – com eles…

'E o que você viu ontem, enquanto dançava?'

'Eu, eu…' ela tentou começar, mas foi interrompida por sua própria voz estrangulada. Respirando fundo, ela recomeçou. 'Eu vi um homem. Muito alto e forte, moreno, cabelos escuros e olhos bondosos. Tenho a sensação que o conheço, mas não sei de quando ou de onde. Eu vi os círculos de pedra em Avebury, os monolitos de Stonehenge, e uma mulher loura com cabelos longos e cacheados soltos sobre seus ombros, com olhos transparentes profundos e sábios. Eu vi outras coisas também…' mas aí ela parou. Ela não mencionaria Xhan, o Oroborus ou qualquer outra coisa a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário.

'Alguém já lhe disse que você é uma Escolhida?'

Marguerite hesitou novamente, e John pareceu recordar essa parte de um sonho que ele tinha tido.

'Sim, duas vezes, aqui nesse platô. Mas as duas pareceram sonhos para mim. Numa das vezes nós encontramos uma suposta fada que mencionou isso. Na segunda vez, eu tive um sonho ou visão na qual eu ajudei alguns druídas a recuperarem duas esmeraldas, e eles mencionaram que eu era a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa druída, Morrighan.'

Sim, Roxton lembrava-se dessa última parte como num sonho. Ele interrompeu: 'Eu não sei se foi um sonho ou uma visão, mas agora que você mencionou, eu me lembro de ver você vestida de vermelho, andando numa ponte estreita de gelo, cruzando uma nuvem de fogo para pegar esmeraldas. Eu sonhei com isso mais de uma vez, e parece mais uma memória que uma fantasia.'

'E sobre sua herança?'

Marguerite pareceu confusa 'Sou herdeira de alguns homens com quem eu fui casada'

'Não, Marguerite, quero falar de seu legado cultural. Você tem algum dom?'

'Acho que não, exceto minha capacidade de autopreservação, não vejo nenhuma coisa especial em mim que seja digna do título de dom...'

'Na verdade você tem sim, minha querida' novamente a voz suave e grave de John a interrompeu. Então ele continuou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Yoná: 'Ela pode ler, falar e compreender qualquer languagem tão logo ela tenha um primeiro contato. Ela tem o poder de pressentir o que está acontecendo em outros lugares com as pessoas com quem ela se preocupa. E eventualmente ela pode ver coisas que vão acontecer através dos sonhos dela'.

'Você é uma Escolhida, Marguerite. Você é a herdeira do legado cultural de duas grandes nações. Você é a filha de um Rei Cigano com uma Alta Sacerdotisa Druída.'

Marguerite ficou em silêncio, apoiada nele, e ele podia senti-la soluçar tentando estrangular o choro enquanto Yoná continuou falando.

'Seu pai foi Endrigo Cruz, o rei cigano do tempo dele, meu irmão. Ele herdou todos os costumes romenos de nosso povo em todas as gerações, e era um líder justo e forte. Ele era um homem alto, forte e moreno, com olhos e cabelos escuros. Ele sabia que o destino dele era renovar nossos costumes com o espalhamento dos ciganos pelo mundo, e havia uma conhecida profecia de que ele iria possuir o maior poder daquele tempo. Ele liderou nosso povo da Romenia através da Europa, e finalmente às ilhas da Grã-Bretanha. Quando nós chegamos à região de Salisbury, ele salvou uma mulher de um bando de bandidos. O nome dela era Gwinen e ela era a última de uma longa linhagem de altas sacerdotisas druídas. Ela era muito bonita, tinha cabelos longos, louros e cacheados, e tinha olhos incrivelmente azuis numa pele sedosa e pálida. Meu irmão imediatamente se apaixonou pela mulher corajosa e bonita, e foi correspondido pelos sentimentos mais leais e puros por parte dela. Menos de um ano depois, uma filha nasceu dessa união. Era uma garotinha pálida e bonita, com cabelos escuros e cacheados, e olhos cinza-azulados quase transparentes. Teria sido a felicidade completa para o jovem casal, exceto pelo fato que Gwinen morreu durante o parto.' Yoná fez uma pausa.

Marguerite estava chorando e soluçando abertamente agora, e Roxton fez um sinal para que a velha mulher fizesse uma pequena pausa, enquanto ele envolvia sua amada em seus braços fortes, embalando-a enquanto ela chorava.

Roxton sabia que isso tudo era demais. De repente, Marguerite estava recebendo todas as respostas que ela tinha buscado por toda a sua vida, e apenas Deus saberia quantas coisas ela tinha sacrificado enquanto buscava tais respostas. Ele não sabia o que dizer, e temendo dizer a coisa errada, apenas ficou ali, em silêncio, transmitindo através de seu toque todo o amor que sentia por ela.

Seus soluços diminuíram alguns minutos depois, e ela dirigiu sua face devastada mas ainda nobre para Yoná: 'Continue, por favor. Eu preciso saber o resto' e sua voz era apenas um murmúrio.

'Ele nunca culpou você pela morte de sua mãe, minha criança. Endrigo e Gwinen sabiam que a criança que nasceria seria o maior poder de seu tempo, cumprindo a profecia. Mas a profecia era conhecida entre outros povos, e algumas pessoas simplesmente não podeiam entender o que esse grande poder era. Outras civilizações preferiram acredita em algum amuleto poderoso ou arma avançada, então esses grupos começaram a perseguir seu pai para tomar posse desse grande poder que ele era predestinado a possuir.'

'Mas seu pai sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles acabariam descobrindo que VOCÊ era o grande poder que a profecia mencionava. Então, com muita relutância, ele me pediu para ir com ele deixar você em um convento. Seu nome era Marguerite Cruz, mas para prevenir os outros de relacionarem seu nome a ele e para evitar qualquer perigo para você, nós decidimos modificá-lo ligeiramente para Krux antes de deixá-la. Em seu medalhão ele apenas pediu aos artesãos que gravassem Marguerite. Eu nunca tinha visto meu irmão tão triste ou deprimido quanto no dia em que ele a deixou, nem mesmo quando sua mãe morreu. Mas nós sabíamos que essa era a única chance que você teria de permanecer viva. Ele nunca a esqueceu; ele carregava sua certidão de nascimento em uma pequena bolsa de couro que ele usava em seu pescoço.'

Marguerite estava chorando, agora com um lado de seu rosto apoiado sobre o peito de John, seus pulsos agarrados às fraldas da camisa dele, como se viver dependesse de apoiar-se nele.

'Ele fez tudo o que pôde para enviar dinheiro suficiente para o convento e garantir que você tivesse tudo o que era necessário para receber cuidados suficientes. Mas então, quando você tinha quase seis anos, um homem asiático o perseguiu. Seu nome era Xhan e eu acho que você o conhece, não? Ele procurou por seu pai, certo de que Endrigo possuia uma arma ou amuleto poderoso. Graças ao conceito errado que Xhan tinha sobre esse grande poder, seu pai conseguiu enganá-lo, entregando a ele um amuleto ancestral chamado Oroborus – ou, para ser pecisa, a metade dele. Seu pai explicou a ele que este Oroborus, quando completo, era o grande poder que qualquer homem poderia esperar, e então Xhan, ao invés de libertar seu pai, o matou. Nós ficamos frenéticos quando descobrimos que seu pai tinha sido morto, e que não apenas o amuleto tinha sido roubado, mas também a coisa mais importante: a bolsa de couro contendo sua certidão de nascimento!'

'Então foi assim que Xhan conseguiu sua certidão de nascimento' Roxton não conseguiu evitar seu comentário.

'Desde aquele dia, um dos membros de nossa tribo foi nomeado para segui-la por todos os lugares onde você estivesse, Marguerite. Nós não tinhamos mais dinheiro, e então nós tivemos que nos conformar em vê-los enviando você de orfanato para orfanato. E cada vez que você fugia nossa tribo ficava muito preocupada, pois nas ruas você estava ainda mais exposta a possíveis ataques de Xhan. Nós discutimos muito todos aqueles anos, porque nosso primeiro impulso seria buscá-la e trazê-la de volta a nossa tribo para você ser educada em como usar seus dons. Mas nós sabíamos que isso seria muito perigoso e nós não queríamos arriscar perder você, depois de termos perdido seu pai e sua mãe.'

'Depois que você cresceu, nós perdemos seu rastro muitas vezes. Ficamos chocados quando soubemos que você tinha estado em Shangai. Ficamos com medo que Xhan tivesse finalmente identificado você como o grande poder. Mas quando você voltou de lá, ficamos aliviados. E então a Grande Guerra veio, e nós finalmente compreendemos que o grande poder residia realmente em você. Nós nunca soubemos o que aconteceu, mas as cartas que jogávamos para ler sua sorte nos mostravam que você estava pela primeira vez em condições de ser um grande poder em ação.'

'Nós finalmente ouvimos que você tinha vindo à América do Sul, e novamente nós nos movemos para encontrá-la – principalmente depois de descobrir que você tinha vindo para cá depois de algum tipo de acordo – ou desacordo – com Xhan. Mas depois de três anos através da selva amazônica, nós finalmente entramos no platô. Nós estamos aqui por seis meses agora, mas estávamos desistindo depois de perder muitos de nossos homens para dinossauros e primatas sem encontrar qualquer traço seu'

'Quando eu vi seu grupo ontem pela manhã, eu sabia que era você – eu nunca mais a tinha visto desde o dia em que eu a deixei no convento, mas eu reconheceria os olhos de sua mãe onde quer que eu olhasse para você. Eu não iria contar tudo isso a você, mas quando eu vi esse homem com você, eu soube que os deuses tinham finalmente dado a você um protetor para seu grande poder, e que nossa tribo finalmente estava livre de buscá-la nas sombras, e que finalmente você poderia aprender sobre seu passado e ser libertada para seu futuro'

'E você, rapaz, tem agora uma missão – que você parece inclusive já ter assumido. Ela é uma Escolhida, para ser protegida de todo o perigo a qualquer custo, já que os poderes dela podem ser requeridos pela terra a qualquer momento enquanto ela viver. Muitos homens a conheceram, mas apenas um coração nobre poderia ver por trás de todo o sofrimento e dor que essa criança acumulou através dos anos e encontrar a Escolhida dentro dela. Você não é um escolhido, você escolheu sua própria missão. Mas eu posso ver claramente em seus olhos que você é perfeitamente capaz de cumpri-la'

Roxton ficou realmente emocionado com as palavras de Yoná. Ele ainda tinha Marguerite em seus braços, e podia sentir o corpo dela trêmulo com os soluços e lágrimas que ela tentava esconder.

'Eu os deixarei sozinhos por enquanto. Estou certa que ela vai ter mais perguntas quando essas revelações forem absorvidas por sua mente e coração. Enquanto isso, você toma conta dela' e dizendo isso, Yoná saiu da tenda.

Ele não sabia o que dizer para Marguerite. Ele não queria dizer nada que pudesse feri-la, justamente naquele momento em que a mulher forte que eles todos conheciam estava tão fragilizada. Então ele esperou que ela tomasse a iniciativa de falar. Ainda levou alguns minutos antes que ela levantasse a cabeça do seu peito, punhos fechados segurando sua camisa ainda, e olhou para ele, o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

'John?'

'Estou aqui, meu amor' ele murmurou para ela.

'Eu não estou sonhando nem delirando, estou?'

'Se você estiver se referindo a esta história toda, você não está sonhando nem delirando. Eu estava aqui e ouvi tudo'

'Eu ainda não posso acreditar que todas as respostas pelas quais eu procurei toda a minha vida seriam respondidas em um único dia'

Ele moveu sua mão para cobrir o coração dela.

'E embora seja um alívio, ainda dói muito, não?'

Ela apenas moveu a cabeça concordando, seus olhos rasos d'água.

'Você acabou de descobrir que foi amada por seu pai e sua mãe, e por uma tribo inteira que se dedicou a você. Você agora sabe que você sempre foi amada e cuidada, mesmo que à distância, por dois povos, e que você nunca foi realmente abandonada, e que sua vida sempre foi valiosa… Você foi abandonada para sobreviver, para ficar fora de perigo. E, ao invés disso, você foi diretamente em busca do perigo quando contactou Xhan. Você realmente teve sorte dele não ter descoberto que você é quem era o grande poder desse tempo que seu pai teve tanto cuidado em tentar proteger'

'Bem, John, isso foi antes dele ter o Oroborus. Talvez agora que ele tenha o amuleto completo e saiba do que ele é capaz, ele pode começar a entender que o amuleto não seja assim tão poderoso. Eu não tenho certeza que eu seja essa grande fonte de poder ou que quer que Yoná tenha ditto, mas mesmo assim Xhan ainda sabe quem eu sou e pode fazer a conexão … '

'Eu vou te proteger, querida, você a ouviu. Eu escolhi ser seu protetor, mas não foi só isso. Eu escolhi estar a seu lado, amá-la e respeitá-la, e assim eu farei enquanto você me permitir'

Assim dizendo, ele a apertou em seus braços contra seu peito, bebendo o delicioso aroma de flores selvagens que os cabelos dela sempre tinham. Ela finalmente conseguiu dizer 'Você sabe, talvez no fundo eu seja mais parecida com Verônica do que eu gostaria de admitir. Em algum lugar obscuro do meu coração confuso eu ainda achava que eu poderia encontrar meus pais vivos em algum lugar. Mas eu já deveria ter aprendido que nada na minha vida vêm fácil ou é feliz…' Ele podia entender que devia ser muito difícil descobrir quem são seus pais apenas para saber que eles morreram há muito tempo. 'Exceto, talvez, finalmente encontrando o homem que eu amo' ela completou, se aninhando contra ele. Ele não pôde conter um sorriso largo de aparecer em seu rosto.

'Mas John, eu não quero que você me proteja ou defenda. Eu não poderia viver sem você.'

'Algumas escolhas, meu amor, não podem ser feitas por você. E meu coração fez a escolha certa há muito tempo: você …'

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, compartilhando um desses momentos especiais e pacíficos tão raros naquela selva, quando eles ouviram sons de luta do lado de fora. Um minuto depois, Ned, Verônica e Challenger estavam dentro da tenda apressando-os 'Nós precisamos ir. A tribo está sendo atacada por asiáticos. Eles não estão procurando por Marguerite dessa vez, parece, mas já mataram metade das pessoas no acampamento. Vamos, depressa'

'Não, nós precisamos ajudá-los' foi o único comentário de Marguerite.

Yoná entrou na tenda apressadamente 'Eles sabem que foram enganados agora que têm o Oroborus completo, e voltaram em busca de vingança. Mas, enquanto ninguém souber de nosso segredo nossa missão está completa, criança. E para ela estar completa, você precisa ir com seus amigos, agora. Você sabe que precisa se manter viva e segura, por enquanto seu tempo não chegou.' E então ela fez sinal para que eles deixassem o acampamento, não sem antes dar um longo abraço em Marguerite. Mas apenas Roxton e Marguerite pareceram entender tudo o que ela tinha dito.

Eles saíram em silêncio, o que era fácil diante da confusão criada pelos homens de Xhan, queimando as tendas da vila temporária e perseguindo os ciganos que ainda restavam.

'Nós não podemos fazer mais nada. Vamos partir o mais rápido que pudermos' Challenger comentou.

Eles procuraram abrigo em uma caverna escura, e não acenderam fogueira para prevenirem ser encontrados pelos homens de Xhan. Muito mais tarde, quando todo o barulho tinha parado, eles deixaram a caverna.

'Onde você está indo, Marguerite?'

'Eu preciso voltar lá'

Eles voltaram ao lugar onde o acampamento teria sido. Mas estranhamento não havia sinais de fogo ou de qualquer acampamento. Eles trocaram olhares entre si. Eles tinham tido tempo de trocar de roupa na noite anterior, enquanto Marguerite estava dormindo exausta, então tudo podia ser um sonho. Para surpresa de todos, mesmo Marguerite estava usando suas roupas normais – e eles não podiam se lembrar dela tê-las trocado. Teriam eles sofrido uma alucinação coletiva? Talvez… Estavam todos perplexos, e começaram a voltar para a casa da árvore em silêncio, cada um tentando entender o que tinha acontecido antes de começarem a discutir o assunto com os outros. E eles teriam pelo menos dois dias de caminhada para organizar suas idéias antes de compartilhá-las com o restante do grupo.

Roxton ficou para trás, para fechar o grupo com Marguerite. Mas ele não pôde conter um sorriso quando olhou para ela. Sob suas roupas comuns, ele ainda pôde captar o brilho de um pedaço de espelho bordado na camisa dela, sob um raio de sol… Ela podia perfeitamente ter recebido as roupas de volta de Yoná no momento em que ela a abraçava e ter se trocado dentro da caverna… Então o que eles dois tinham ouvido não tinha sido um sonho, ela realmente era uma Escolhida, e ele estaria sempre ao lado dela para protégé-la e amá-la …


End file.
